You Owe Me Beast Boy
by Tterit
Summary: He knew that he owed her, she didn't have to remind him everyday, but she did. Every night she returned "You owe me Beast Boy," she would say. -This story is fairly dark, it has an OC in it and is rated T for violence.
1. Chapter 1

(I do not own Teen Titans)

Btw in this story _italic words represent flashbacks._

* * *

Prologue: He knew that he owed her, she didn't have to remind him **everyday**, but she did. Every night she returned "You owe me Beast Boy," she would say.

* * *

He was hot, no burning. He felt a hand on his forehead "He's burning up," he heard Cyborg say. "Will he be ok?" Starfire asked. Beast Boy wanted to hear how Cyborg would respond, but he was too exhausted and quickly fell back asleep.

"Hey Beast Boy," he heard Raven say after he woke up. "Rae he can't hear you, he isn't awake," Cyborg said staring at him. Beast Boy wanted to tell him that he was awake, but talking was exhausting, and he just didn't have the strength. "Trouble!" Robin yelled, causing everyone to run out of the room leaving BB alone. "Beast Boy!" he heard. "You owe me Beast Boy." Once again the girl was back, same as always. She wasn't a pleasant well wisher; all she wanted was something in return for saving him.

* * *

"_Beast Boy watch out!" Raven yelled. It was too late._

* * *

"I'm sorry Beast Boy," Robin said sitting by his bedside. "It's my fault, I shouldn't have put you at risk like that, *Sigh* I just can't believe that this happened."

* * *

"_Raven!" Beast Boy screamed the mist surrounding him. He could hardly breathe now. "Beast Boy!" Raven screamed flying as fast as she could to his aid. "Beast Boy!"_

* * *

"Beast Boy. You owe me Beast Boy." She was back every night always saying the same thing. "I know!" he whispered, putting all his strength into it. "I know."

* * *

_Beast Boy felt his strength fleeing him. Then he felt hands on his arms pulling him away from the poisonous fog. "You owe me." the voice said. "What is your name?" It asked. "Beast Boy!" Raven called running toward him, causing the girl to flee. "You owe me Beast Boy!" she yelled as she ran._

* * *

He didn't know who she was, he didn't know what she wanted, and he didn't know why she had saved his life just to blackmail him. "Beast Boy, Cyborg is saying that you should be better by now. *Sigh* I'm so sorry I could have saved you." Raven said, and then she started crying. Beast Boy didn't get why everyone kept blaming themselves, it wasn't anyone's fault. He hated seeing Raven crying. "Rae it's not your fault," he whispered opening his eyes and starring up at her. He put his hand on the side of her head, and smiled at her.

* * *

"_Beast Boy are you okay?" Raven asked rushing to him. He weakly nodded and then Cyborg picked him up and carried him back to the tower._

* * *

"Hey Cyborg," Beast Boy said sitting up. He was getting better. The poison was leaving; he was going to be ok. "Hi Beast Boy, I'm glad that you're doing better." Cyborg said smiling. "Hello friend Beast Boy it is of most excellence that you are feeling well!" Starfire exclaimed happily, Cyborg and Beast Boy smiled at her cheer.

* * *

"_What has happen?" Starfire asked seeing how sick Beast Boy was for the first time. "The poison is making him sick." Cyborg replied, watching Beast Boy sleep._

* * *

"So you're feeling better huh? You really owe me now." she said climbing in through the window. This was the first time Beast Boy could really focus on what she looked like; she had deep brown hair and bright hazel eyes. "Who are you?" Beast Boy asked. "Names Sliver," she replied, and he noticed that she was smiling. "You mean Silver?"Beast Boy asked. "No I mean Sliver." "Nice name," Beast Boy said mirroring her smile. "And thanks for saving me, I know I owe you." he sighed. "Exactly, I need a place to stay, and you have a favor to do," she negotiated. "So this tower is pretty big, eh?" she continued. "You saved me so I would let you live here?" Beast Boy asked shocked. "Bingo!" Sliver shouted.

* * *

Ok so that was it. Please review and read on because this story is

To Be Continued

(And PLEASE review, favorite, follow, do something if you like this story so that I know if anyone is even reading. I'd REALLY appreciate it, and THANKS for reading.)


	2. Chapter 2

(I do not own Teen Titans.)

Same as in last chapter _italics words mean flashback._

* * *

"Hey Robin?" "What Beast Boy?" Robin asked gently, which was the way everyone was talking to BB nowadays. "Um…I was wondering if…" Beast Boy couldn't figure out how to ask it. He couldn't just go right out and say 'Hey Robin the girl who saved my life wants to live in tower, and I kind of owe her so I can't say no. So is that cool with you?' Yeah he definitely couldn't say that, so what he wound up saying was; "If you like Starfire?" gosh what a stupid thing to say he thought. "What? Do you mean like romantically?" Robin asked shocked. "Um…yeah." "I gu- I guess so?" Robin said making it sound like a question. Beast Boy had gotten more than he had bargained for with this juicy bit of gossip. "Oh really?" Beast Boy asked smirking. "Do not tell her Beast Boy don't! And don't tell Cyborg or Raven either!" Robin yelled. "*Laughing* your secret's safe with me dude," Beast Boy giggled.

"So did they say yes?" Sliver asked creeping through the window. "How do you climb so high?" BB asked amazed. "Oh Beast Boy, I don't climb!" she said. "Then how do you get all the way up here?" he asked. "I fly. Now did they say yes or not? I need to move in now!" she screamed. "Sliv I didn't ask them," Beast Boy said sadly. "Beast Boy how could you? I saved you, you owe me! I can't keep living in my house." "Why not?" BB asked.

* * *

"_Sliver come here!" "Coming mom!" Sliv said as she pranced to her mom's side. "Honey I need to tell you something important." _

* * *

"Robin I lied." Beast Boy admitted. "About what? Oh no you didn't tell Star did you?" Robin groaned. "No, yesterday that wasn't really what I wanted to ask you." "What did you want to ask me?" Robin questioned suspiciously. "I think that tonight around say 12ish we should have a team meeting," the changeling said as causally as possible. "Why?" questioned Robin.

* * *

"_I have to leave honey." "Why mom?" Sliver questioned. "I can't stay with you…I'm not fit to be a mother." "What? Of course you are! Don't be silly mom," Sliv giggled. "Goodbye Sliver, you need to stay here. Someone will find you."_

* * *

"Okay so why are we here?" Raven asked looking around at the team which was now assembled for a meeting. "I don't know Beast Boy asked to have this meeting, he wouldn't tell me why though." Robin said.

"Hey Sliv," Beast Boy said waving as the girl flew through the window. "Hi, so I packed my stuff where's my room? You better have asked and they better have said yes, because…" "Yeah I owe you got it. Come on follow me!" he said kindly motioning for her to follow. "Where are we going?"

* * *

"_Mommy!" Sliv called crying. "No one has found me, I'll be alone forever! Come back mom!" she cried. Her mom had been gone for 2 days and obediently, and ignorantly she had sat all alone in the apartment. _

* * *

"Friend Beast Boy! I am most glad to see you so that we may progress with the meeting, I am most tired." Starfire said yawning. "Uh…who's she?" Cy asked looking at the mysterious girl behind BB. "Titans meet Sliver," Beast Boy said smiling. "Beast Boy! You were supposed to ask them not make me!" Sliv shouted annoyed. "Come on Sliv it's a good solution, I mean they can't really make a decision without meeting you." "Make a decision about what?" Raven asked.

* * *

_Sliver had been on her own for 2 years. To live she pick-pocketed, to pay her rent she did the same thing. It was the only way she knew how to survive. It was all she could do, an orphanage was out of question, she didn't want to admit that she was one. So she stayed in her apartment and silently stole all alone._

* * *

"So what do you think?" BB asked after having had explained everything he knew about Sliv. "Oh Beast Boy I don't know," Robin said looking at the girl. "Do you have any powers other then flying?" Raven asked wondering how useful the girl would be on the team. "I can transport objects from anywhere to me," Sliver said thinking about how she used to use her powers.

* * *

"_Let's see, what do I want to eat?" Sliver questioned herself. "Huh, pizza sounds good!" she said and in front of her appeared a huge pizza, she dug in not even thinking about how someone somewhere reached for a slice of their pizza to find it had vanished._

* * *

"Wow! That is most impressive!" Starfire said clapping her hands as Sliver displayed her powers by transporting Robin's communicator. "But isn't that stealing?" Cyborg asked. "Not if I return it!" Sliv said putting the communicator back. "And for battle I am an expert with a sword!" she added, lying. (But how hard could using a sword be?) she thought. "Okay I guess it couldn't hurt, she can sleep in Terra's room," Robin declared. "Joyous!" Starfire shouted.

* * *

That's it remember to review and read on, because this story is

To Be Continued

Thanks!


	3. Chapter 3

(Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans.)

So this chapter is kind of different, there aren't any flashbacks in it. There isn't anything left to flashback about LOL.

* * *

"Yo, Sliv!" Cyborg called. "Yeah Cy?" the girl asked. "Costume time!" BB said excited. "Yes it is now the time where you choose the outfit of crime fighting!" Star beamed. As of till now Sliver had been wearing black pants and t-shirt, Robin thought that she needed more. "Great," Sliv said sarcastically. "We may venture to the mall of shopping!" Star squealed. "That's where you guys get your costumes?" asked Sliv. "No, but it'll have to do," Robin said. "Come friend Sliver do you wish to go the shopping now?" Star pressed. "No Star no need," Sliv said as an outfit appeared in front of her. "Where'd that come from?" Cy asked. "I don't know," Sliv said examining the clothes. "Sliver give that stuff back, I will not have a member of my team being a thief!" Robin lectured. "Oh gosh, sorry! Oh Rob I didn't mean to!" Sliv said returning the clothes. "So now may we go to the mall of shopping?" Star asked acting as if nothing had happened. "Yeah, hey Raven do you want to come?" Sliv offered. "I need to meditate," Rae answered. "Oh please Raven we would have much fun!" Star begged. "Oh why not," Raven said giving in.

* * *

"Ha-ha yeah, I know why'd you do that?" Sliv said laughing as she and the other girls walked into the main room. "Hey how'd your shopping trip go?" Cy asked. "Very, very good!" Starfire shouted. "So what does your new costume look like?" BB asked. "Hold on let me go change," Sliv said with a smirk.

* * *

'Knock-Knock' "Hey Sliv," "Hey BB!" Sliv said smiling at the shape-shifter. "Wow! Cool costume!" the changeling said looking at the brunet. Her costume was grey leggings, with a black sweater, and a mid-length black skirt. She also wore a grey scarf, a grey hat with a black feather, and black shoes. "Thanks!" said Sliv. "Hey Sliver I have something to give you," BB said. "What?" Sliv asked as BB kneeled and held a sword up to her. "Oh wow! Thank you it's beautiful!" she said taking it, and it was beautiful, although Sliv had no idea how to wield it. "Your welcome, Robin thought you needed one, he thought that if you didn't have your own you would still one," BB said and then saw the horror in Sliv's eyes. "I don't think you would though. Sliv I don't know your past, but I know no matter what you're a good person," he added quickly. "Thanks BB. Hey um…when we first met why were you guys fighting Poison?" "You know the guy?" BB asked. "Know him! He's my dad!" Sliv revealed. "Really?" Beat Boy asked shocked. "*Laughing* No, oh man you are so gullible, I really had you going!" Sliv said laughing uncontrollably, and BB soon joined in her laughter. "So how do you really know Poison?" Beast Boy asked. "Oh I don't I've just heard that if you fight him without a gas mask you're an idiot," Sliv said glaring at him. "Ha-ha yeah," BB said laughing uncomfortably. Beast Boy stared into her hazel eyes and smiled. "What the heck are you doing you're kinda creeping me out," she exclaimed looking at his huge smile and how he was starring strait into her eyes. "Huh? Oh sorry," he apologized looking down and frowning. "It's fine BB, I mean I don't blame you for having a crush on me," she said smiling. "What? I do not have a crush on you! Gosh, and Raven thinks my ego's big," he ranted. "Hey, so who really is your dad?" BB asked, and Sliv (deciding to trust him) began telling him her life story.

* * *

"Trouble!" Robin yelled, and the team came running to his aid. "Who is it?" Cy asked. "Poison," Rob answered, and then saw BB's worried look and added, "It's okay you don't have to come if you don't want." "Hey BB remember what I said earlier?" Sliv quizzed. "What? When you started getting a big head and…" BB said getting cut off. "No not that! When I said that to fight Poison you'd need a gas mask." "So where're we going to get gas masks?" Rob asked. Sliver quickly made 6 gas masks appear right in front them. "And Rob don't worry I'll give them back right after the fight. So don't accuse me of stealing!" she shouted, and then everyone took a mask, accept Starfire who said that poison doesn't affect her.

* * *

"Hey Beast Boy remember that when you shape-shift you won't have the mask," Sliver warned him right after they had arrived at the location of the call. "Oh yeah, I forgot about that," the changeling said starting to freak out again. "Titans Go!" Robin ordered as the smoke cleared and they caught sight of Poison. Robin jumped toward the villain and slashed at him with his staff. Poison dodged silently. (The guy hadn't said a thing to them once.) Poison then threw a bomb out that quickly exploded releasing more poisonous gases. "Hey dork we all have gas masks!" Sliv called. Poison looked up and saw that she was telling the truth. Cyborg then launched his sonic-cannon at the assailant, he missed. Poison now knowing that his poison was useless, launched a different bomb, this one he threw at Starfire and it exploded launching her into a wall. Sliver charged at him with her sword, but she was holding it all wrong, so she dropped it with a clang. "Smooth one," Raven scoffed, and then she sent her magic towards Poison. He dodged the blast and threw a bomb her way; she put a force field around it to stop it from hurting her. BB stood away from the action not having any clue what to do. Poison saw him and launched a bomb at him, BB tried to dodge, but in human form wasn't fast enough and wound taking the blast full force he screamed in pain as his shoulder started on fire. "Beast Boy!" Sliver said poofing a fire-extinguisher into her hands and using it on him. "Thanks," BB said sighing. Star shot at Poison with her starbolts most of them hit him and he temporarily retreated, before throwing another bomb at her. BB still stood there doing nothing, he wished that he could help, but he couldn't risk it. Robin threw a bat-a-rang at the villain; Poison dodged it and quickly threw all his reaming bombs out at once. That caused great havoc all the heroes tried to dodge them and ran into each other, then the bombs went off and all the Titans got hit, and Poison escaped during the confusion. All of the teens struggled to get up and the pain quickly shot through them. "Owww! That sucked so badly," Sliver said having had just experienced her first battle. "Yeah, Beast Boy why didn't you help us? At all?" Raven asked. "Raven give him a break!" Robin screamed. "He couldn't use his powers, what did you want from him?" Robin said still defending his teammate. "Come let us get back to the tower so we may eat of the unhealthy junk foods," Star said trying to break the tension.

* * *

"Hey Beast Boy, I'm really sorry for what I said today," Raven said as she sat down on the couch next to him during 'the sharing of unhealthy junk foods.' "*Sigh* It's ok Rae," BB said not meaning it at all. What she said had really hurt him, he couldn't believe that she had really said that, he didn't think that even Raven would try to hurt him like this. "I really am sorry Beast Boy really, really sorry." she continued. "IT'S OKAY RAVEN!" he yelled. "You know, why would you say something like that? How could you? You didn't think that I didn't feel bad enough about not being able to help?" he yelled, and then he stood up and stormed off to his room. Cyborg looked at Raven who had a sick look on her face, and snickered. "What did you expect?" Cyborg asked. "You hurt the kid; you really need to go apologize." "I did! That's what I was doing when he flipped out at me!" Raven said still sick to her stomach with guilt. "Well then just give him some time he'll come around." Cy said. "Please what movie shall we watch?" Star said walking towards them. "I'm not in the mood Star," Raven said standing up and walking to her room. "Oh, do you wish to watch the movie Cyborg? Do you Robin?" the alien asked. "Nay Star I'm tired," Cy said. "Yeah me too," Robin added.

* * *

'Knock-Knock' "Beast Boy, it's me Raven. I know that this isn't like me, but I really am sorry and I feel really guilty, so could you please forgive me? Or at least open the door?" the mage asked, and to her surprise the door opened and inside BB was smiling at her. "Ha it's good to hear you grovel!" Beast Boy exclaimed and in response Raven rolled her eyes. "Apology accepted. And Rae, I'm sorry about freaking out on you," he said blushing. "Um…I'm the one who's apologizing not you, but apology accepted." "Hey, Raven, what do you honestly think of Sliv?" the shape-shifter asked. "Oh, I don't know she's okay, I mean I had fun with her at the mall but…can we trust her?" Raven asked starring at him. "Oh, Sliver has already had her villain past, and she isn't going back to those dark days," BB said. "Wait what? What were her dark villainous days?" Rae asked. "Her mom abandoned her, so she used her powers to steal money and food." "Really? Is that why she always wants to steal?" Raven questioned. "Yeah it's kinda in her nature," BB said. "So in other words you're saying that she's not to be trusted," implied Raven. "No! She is! Gosh why'd I even tell you? You don't understand anything!" he said flipping out again. "Beast Boy we can't have a burglar on the team!" yelled Raven. "Whatever Raven, you'd probably rather I'd be dead then have to have a 'burglar' on the team," "Oh, your melodramatics get so old!" Raven yelled holding out the o in so. "Like you believe that I'm that sick in the head that I would want you dead! Beast Boy get over yourself!" Beast Boy then pushed Raven as hard as he could out of his room and slammed the door.

* * *

Whoosh this chapter is just about longer than the first 2 put together! That said I wanted to get this posted ASAP so I ended it a little early, not that isn't already long enough. Well I hope you liked it and as always review and read on because this story is:

TO BE CONTINUED


	4. Chapter 4

(Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans.)

This story is ending, but not really, well you'll see what I mean at the end.

* * *

Sliver was sitting there thinking about the Titans when Robin called and the alarm went off. "Great," she mumbled rushing downstairs. "Who is it?" Cyborg asked. "Poison," Robin said. Raven was standing next to the Sliver, but was looking at Beast Boy, he was looking back at her too, and they both looked mad.

Once they reached the soon to be battle field, Poison appeared. He didn't say a word as always, but he threw a poison bomb which of course did no good, as the Titans were wearing their gas masked.

Raven cheered: "Azarath Metrion Zin…." she got cut off when a bomb was thrown her way she dodged. Robin came in with his Bo staff, and knocked the villain to the ground. He got back up and hit Robin sharply on the cheek causing him to bleed badly.

Cy shot with his sonic cannon only to have a bomb explode in his face. Sliv charged at the villain with her sword and this time she made contact piercing his suit. He yelped and swung her to the ground.

Sliv made a piano appear and it landed right on the villain. BB broke out in laughter, due to the fact it looked just like a scene from an old cartoon. Then Beast Boy not wanting to be made fun of by Rae like last time changed into a lion and attacked. He managed to scratch his suit before feeling the affect of the poison and having to change back.

Robin smiled at his teammate chipping in on the fight; Rae saw it and rolled her eyes.

Starfire came towards the villain and launched her starbolts at the villain, who responded with a bomb. "Eeeks!" Star screamed at the impact.

BB jumped away from a bomb and Sliver again charged at the man with her sword and again succeeded in striking him. "Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" Raven screamed smashing a telephone booth into the villain who finally got knocked out cold.

"Hurray! We are victorious!" Star beamed. "Let's take him to jail," Rob said beginning to do that very thing. Beast Boy smiled finally the villain who had almost killed him was going behind bars.

Back at the tower Raven had made the decision to tell Robin of Sliver's dark past, so she sat down on the couch next him. "Robin can I tell you something?" she asked. "Sure what is it Raven?" Rob asked and then Rae told him what B had told her.

"I don't know Rae maybe you're right we don't want another Terra, but, what about BB?" Robin asked. "He'd have to deal with it," Raven deadpanned. "*Sigh* We'll have a vote without telling Beast Boy or Sliver and decide from there," Rob reasoned.

The meeting was in progress and Rae had just given the news to Cy and Star. "But Sliver is our friend! And friends do not abandon friends for nothing!" Star argued. "Yo Star maybe they're right," Cy disagreed. "No!" Star argued again. "So the vote is 3 against 2. Rae, Cy, and I are against keeping Sliver, and Star, and obviously BB are for Sliv. So sadly Sliv can't stay it's just too risky to have a girl like her on the team," Robin said causing everyone to gasp.

The next day when BB got up he knocked on Sliv's door. "Hey Sliv!" he called happily. "Hey BB!" Sliver said smiling as she opened the door. "So do you want to go get ice cream?" BB asked hopeful. "I would love to! See I told ya that you have a crush on me!" Sliver beamed. "I do not!" Beast Boy defended. "Then why are you asking me on a date?" she asked.

"Ummm….it's not really a…..ok fine it's a date, but at least you said yes!" BB cheered, and in response Sliver chuckled. They walked to the main room together and saw that everyone else was already standing there.

"Hey guys!" the two chimed in unison. "Hi," Robin said sadly then he gave them the news.

"What!?" BB screamed staring at Raven knowing that this was all her doing, all her fault. Then again, he was the one who stupidly told Raven everything; he was really the one to blame. Sliver had trusted him and he had betrayed her. Now he would maybe never see her again and she wouldn't have a home again.

Sliver broke out in tear she glared at Beast Boy this was all his fault she had trusted him with her deepest secrets, and he had told someone! "How could you?" she asked him running out the door not wanting to see any of them again. "Sliver! Don't!" BB called running after her, but she used her power to make a rope to block him, and she continued to run.

Then she was gone forever. "BB we're sorry but…" Robin said getting cut off. "Shut-up! How could you!" BB screamed starting to cry. "You did this because of what Terra did? Don't you think it was enough that I already lost her? You just had to make me lose Sliver too?" BB questioned still crying then he starred at their sad faces and ran to his room. Raven felt guilty, he was right.

* * *

Well that's it. The End. Okay so like I said it may not be the end. If you send me a review in the next few minutes that says SAVE SLIVER in it I will right a sequel, I already have plans. SO PLEASE REVIEW! I want to continue this, but if no one else wants me to, what's the point? REVIEW, SAVE SLIVER!

THANK YOU!


End file.
